fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Luizaki
Luizaki '(ルイザキ ''Ruizaki) is the pen name of the user AkihsulKaz and most notably known as the creator of ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!''. She also goes by '''Luizui,' Lushika',' '''or '''AesRia'. Her shortened name is either Lou or Aki. Works and Projects Fan Series Original Fan Series * [[Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!|'Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!']]' ': the first installment in Luizaki's series that revolves around the themes of friendship and hope. * [[Genesis☆Pretty Cure!|'Genesis☆Pretty Cure!']]' ': the second installment in her series which revolves around stars and flowers. * Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ : the third installment of the series. Its motifs are music, gems, and love. Collaborated Fan Series * [[Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure!|'Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure!']]' ': a collaborated fan series where Luizaki is the main writer and co-designer. Its main themes are goddesses and love. * [[Pretty Cure Cosmos|'Pretty Cure Cosmos']] : another collaborated fan series where Luizaki is the head director. Its main motif is countries. Other Works * S.P.E.C.T.R.A. ': an original novel currently in development. The story is about six humans trying to escape from a secret organization of the same name. * '''Verbeeltopia ': a story about a girl and her friends who travel in a world of their wildest fantasies. * '''Sylphs : an undeveloped project that centers around humans that gain magical powers from a mysterious source. * Sparkle Mix Sisters : a story that features the world-hopping adventures of Michelle Bellamy, and encounters some new friends. * Combostuck ''': a collaborated Homestuck fan-adventure which features a malfunction between two Sgrub sessions. * '''The Aki Files : a slice of life on-going comic which retells the life stories of Luizaki in an exaggerated manner. Etymology Luizaki is a combination of two words. The first, "luiz" comes from a shortened version of her real name while "aki" comes from the reversed version of her other pen name "Lushika", which is "Aki'hsul." Aki can also be the Japanese word for "autumn", which is Luizaki's favorite season. At times, Luizaki has a variety which is "Luizaki80", where 80 is supposed to be a reference to her character Czaria. AkihsulKaz is the shortened username for AkihsulKazumi. As established, "Akihsul" is the reversed spelling of "Lushika", while Kazumi is a japanese name meaning "peaceful beauty". AesRia, like Luizaki, is also a combination of two words. "Aes" comes from "aesthetic", which is a part of Aki's Homestuck chumhandle 'aestheticBobolink'. "Ria" also comes from Homestuck, specifically from her fanventure Combostuck, where one of the characters is named Cza'ria. AesRia is used for most of her gaming accounts. Trivia * Being born on November 10, Luizaki's zodiac is Scorpio. ** When following the one with Ophiucus, however, makes her a Libra. * Despite the fact her avatar has hazel eyes and brown hair, the actual eye color and hair color of Luizaki is dark brown and brownish black respectively. * Her favorite color is pastel yellow and her second and third favorites are a dull blue and a dark red. * Here is a list of Luizaki's favorites among Pretty Cure: ** Season: Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure, and Smile Pretty Cure!. ** Cure: Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat, Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm, and Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom. ** Song: Where Courage is Born, Macaronage of Love and Excitement. ** Designs: Maho Girls!, Kirakira, and Go! Princess. * Her main fandoms include: Pretty Cure, Homestuck, Hetalia, Hamilton, Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers, Boku no Hero Academia, and Assassination Classroom, to name a few. * She dreams on becoming a famed novelist, knowing a variety of languages, and travel around the world. ** Currently, she knows at least five languages including English and her native tongue. * Her favorite animal is a bird. Specifically, humming birds and bobolinks. * Her favorite type of food is pasta. She also loves sweets and especially cold desserts. *Luizaki can play the violin, piano, flute, and lyre. *In Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!, Luizaki makes an appearance as Akimoto Kazumi, Class 2-B's homeroom teacher. *When she has nothing to do, Luizaki likes to play logic puzzles. External Links * The Aki Files Category:Pen names Category:Users Category:User:AkihsulKaz